


Scorched

by SaraQ



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:11:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraQ/pseuds/SaraQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fire version of Disney's Frozen</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue-Scorched Heart

This story begins inside a mountain. It is very dark, and the only source of light comes from fiery torches, that cast flickering shadow all around. Men are down there mining and swing picks and shovels.

They begin to sing.

 

“Born of heat and

fiery ash

volcanic rain combining

 

This heated force, both foul and fair

has a scorched heart worth mining.

 

So cut through the heat, black and hot

Coal, we come for, coal we got

See the beauty, singed and seared

Split the coal apart

and break the scorched heart.

Watch your step!

Let it go!

(Ho hup)

Watch your step!

Let it go!”

 

A small boy joins the men, accompanied by a mule pulling a small minecart. He carries a small pick and joins the men in mining.  He struggles to break a piece on coal away from the mine.

  
  


“Magnificent, Powerful, Treacherous, Strange,

Fire has a magic

can’t be restrained,

Stronger than one

Stronger than ten

Stronger than a hundred men HA

 

Born of heat and

fiery ash

volcanic rain combining

 

This heated force, both foul and fair

has a scorched heart worth mining.

So cut through the heat, black and hot

Coal, we come for, coal we got

There beauty and there’s danger here

Split the coal apart

Beware the scorched heart.”

 

The men begin to leave. The small boy finally breaks the piece of coal, puts it in his mine cart and hurries off after them.

“Come on, Sven” He calls and they disappear from view. 


	2. Do you want to build a sandman

Inside a room an 8 year old girl with golden blonde hair is sleeping peacefully. Another small girl pokes her head up and climbs onto her bed.

“Elsa” She says shaking her sister “Wake up, Wake up, Wake up!”

“Anna, go back to sleep,” Elsa groans. Anna sighs

“I just can’t. The sky’s awake, so I’m awake, so we have to play”

“Go play by yourself” Elsa says and pushes Anna off the bed. Anna pouts for a minute, before gasping in excitement and climbing back onto the bed.

“Do you want to build a sandman” she says slyly. Elsa smiles and the two race down the stairs.

“Come on, Come on, Come on,” Anna says.

“Shhh” Elsa whispers

The both burst into the ball room giggling. “Do the magic, do the magic” Anna demands.

Elsa creates a ball on fire in her hands which shoots up in the air and creates a shower of sparks.

“This is amazing” Anna yells

“Watch this!” Elsa says excitedly. She stomps her foot on the ground and creates a layer of sand. She then heats it up, forming slippery glass on the floor. She then recreates more sand and they build a man made out of sand.

“Hi, I’m Olaf and I like warm hugs” Elsa says pretending to by the sandman.

“I love you, Olaf!” Anna says and she runs over and hugs him. Elsa then pushes Anna and Olaf across the slippery glass, propelled by her fire magic.

They slide down piles of sand and Anna begins to jump from sand pile to sand pile.

“Catch me!” she cries

“Hang on” Elsa says. Anna jumps higher and faster.

“Again!” She says

“Wait!” Elsa says, trying to keep up with her. “Slow down” Elsa slips on the glass and misfires, hitting Anna with her fire magic. Anna rolls down a sand pile motionless. Elsa runs to her.

“Anna” she says and cradles her head in her lap. A strand of Annas hair turns black. “Momma, Poppa” Elsa cries “You're ok, Anna. I got you.” The door the the ball room bursts open and two people run in.

“Elsa, what have you done” He father says “This is getting out of hand.”

“It was an accident. I’m sorry, Anna”

Her mother picks Anna up “She’s feverish!”

“I know where we have to go” The King says

They head out on two horses, Elsa leaving a burnt path behind her. It catches the attention of the small boy, with the mule, Sven and a mine cart. “Fire” He says incredulously and follows the two horses.

They arrive in a small clearing and the King calls “Please help. My daughter.” Stones begin to roll toward them and they open up to reveal trolls. One steps forward.

“Your Majesty.” He says. He grabs Elsa’s hand “Born with the powers or cursed?”

“Born.” The King says “And they're getting stronger.” The troll beacons to Anna and the Queens kneels down. He feels Anna’s forehead.

“You are lucky it wasn’t her heart.” He says “The Heart is not so easily changed. But, the head can be persuaded.”

“Do what you must.”

“I recommended that we remove all magic, even memories of magic, to be safe. But don’t worry, the fun will stay. She will be ok”

“But she won’t remember I have powers” Elsa says timidly

“It’s for the best” Her father says

“Listen to me, Elsa” The troll says “You power will only grow. There is beauty in it, but also great danger.” Elsa gasps “You must learn to control it, Fear will be your enemy.” Elsa burris her face in her mothers dress.

“No.” Says her Father “We’ll protect her. She’ll learn to control it I’m sure. Until then we’ll lock the gates and reduce the staff. We will limit her contact with people and keep her powers hidden from everyone, including Anna”

 

3 days later Elsa is moved to a new room. Anna is hurt and doesn’t understand why her sister has changed rooms. She knocks on Elsa’s new door and begins to sing.

“Elsa?

Do you want to build a Sandman?

Or go and play down by the beach

I never see you any more

Come out the door

You just so out of reach

We used to be best buddies

and now we’re not.

I wish you would tell me why”

 

Do you want to build a sandman

It doesn’t have to be a sandman”

 

“Go away Anna”

“Ok bye”

  
  
  
  


5 year old Anna leaves. Elsa walks away from the door and looks out the window. Her hands rest on the windowsill and it bursts into flames leaving the windowsill smoking and blackened.

“I can’t control it” Elsa cries to her father.

“Here” he says handing her a pair of red gloves. “The gloves will help. Remember conceal, don’t feel-”

“Don’t let it show” Elsa finishes

“Good girl”

Years later a 9 year old Anna knocks on her door.

“ Do you want to build a Sandman?

Or ride our bikes around the hall.

I think some company is overdue

I’ve started talking to the pictures on the wall.

(Hang in there Joan)

It gets a little lonely all these empty rooms

Just watching the hours tick by”

 

Anna sits in front of a grandfather clock watching the pendulum swing back and forth.

“Tick, tock. Tick, tock.”

12 year old Elsa stands in front of a blacken corner of the room, Smoke still issuing from it.

“It’s getting stronger. I can’t control it” She tells her worried parents. They draw nearer to comfort her but she flinches away from them.

“I don’t wanna hurt you”

 

Some time later, the King and Queen are saying goodbye to 15 year old Anna and 18 year old Elsa.

“Do you have to go” She says timidly.

“You’ll be fine Elsa” He father says reassuringly.

“See you in a few weeks” Anna says as their parents board a ship, leaving for Corona. The never reached Corona though and Anna and Elsa received a letter a month later, confirming their parents death.

After the funeral, Anna approaches Elsa’s door and knocks of last time.

“Elsa?” She says

“Please I know you in there

People are asking where you’ve been

They say have courage and I’m trying to

I’m right out here for you

Just let me in.

We only have each other

It’s just you and me

What are we gonna do” Anna slides down the door until she sitting down.

“Do you wanna build a sandman?”

On Elsa’s side of the door, she too was sitting and leaning against the door. The room was almost completely burned, with ashes floating in the air.  


	3. For the First Time in Forever

Princess Anna is lying in bed sleeping, her hair a rats nest, the black streak still visible. There is a knock at her door.

“Princess Anna?”

Anna jerked up, her eyes still closed “Huh, yeah?”

“Sorry to wake you, Ma’am”

Anna yawned “Oh, no, no, no, no, you didn’t wake me. I’ve been up for hours” She yawned and again and rested her head in her hand. She began to snore and then her head slipped from her hand.

“Who is it?”

“Still me, Ma’am. The gates will open soon. It’s time to get ready.”

“Of course” Anna said sleepily “Ready for what?”  

“Your sister’s coronation Ma’am?”

Anna opened her eyes “Coronation, right” she looked blearily over at a green dress. She gasped “It’s Coronation day!”

Anna burst out on her room her hair done up and wearing the green dress with a purple cloak. “It’s Coronation day!” she exclaimed

“The window is open, so's that door. I didn't know they did that anymore. Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?. For years I've roamed these empty halls. Why have a ballroom with no balls? Anna ran into the ballroom and slid down a stair rail.

“Finally they're opening up the gates. There'll be actual real live people.It'll be totally strange. But wow, am I so ready for this change”

Anna stepped out of a window onto a swing

“Cause for the first time in forever. There'll be music, there'll be light. For the first time in forever. I'll be dancing through the night. Don't know if I'm elated or gassy. But I'm somewhere in that zone. Cause for the first time in forever-

I won't be alone.”

“I can't wait to meet everyone!” Anna gasped “What if I meet... the one?” She ran back into the ballroom and draped herself in the window curtains.

“Tonight imagine me gown and all. Fetchingly draped against the wall. The picture of sophisticated grace” She sung the curtain tassel around, accidently hitting herself.” Ooh! I suddenly see him standing there. A beautiful stranger, tall and fair. I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face.” Anna stole chocolate from the banquet table nearby, stuffing as much as she could in her mouth.

But then we laugh and talk all evening, Which is totally bizarre. Nothing like the life I've had so far. For the first time in forever. There'll be magic, there'll be fun. For the first time in forever. I could be noticed by someone. And I know it is totally crazy. To dream I'd find romance. But for the first time in forever. At least I've got a chance

Elsa stood at the window, watching and dreading the day ahead. “Don't let them in, don't let them see, Be the good girl you always have to be. She walked over to a potraite of her father and slipped off her gloves. “Conceal, don't feel, put on a show” She picked up and candlestick and container, and felt the metal melting in her hands. “Make one wrong move and everyone will know” She quickly put them down and slipped her gloves back on.

“But it's only for today”

Anna peered out the door. “It's only for today”

“It's agony to wait”

Anna jumped down the steps “It's agony to wait”

Elsa opened her bedroom doors  “Tell the guards to open up the gates”

Anna burst out the gates into the chilly winter air “The gates! For the first time in forever”

“Don't let them in, don't let them see”

“I'm getting what I'm dreaming of”

“Be the good girl you always have to be”

“A chance to change my lonely world”

“Conceal”

“A chance to find true love”

“Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know”

“I know it all ends tomorrow, So it has to be today. 'Cause for the first time in forever For the first time in forever. Nothing's in my way! Oh!” Anna slammed into a horse and tripped backwards into a rowboat which tipped  into the icy water below.

“Hey!”

“Oh, I’m so sorry. Are you hurt.” A man asked Anna

“Hey” Anna said in a much different tone. “Uhh, yeah-no,no. I’m ok.”

“Are you sure” The man dismounted and came over to her.

“Yeah, I just wasn’t looking where I was going, but I’m great” She smiled at him

“Oh” The man said in relief “Thank goodness” He held out a hand to her. He pulled her up. “Oh, uh Prince Hans of the Northern Isles.”

Anna curtseyed “Princess Anna of Arendelle.”

“Princess?” Hans said “My lady, He bowed down. The horse bowed down as well tipping the boat back again, causing Hans to fall on top of Anna.

“Oh uh, hi... again” Anna said. The horse put his hoof back down on the boat making it stable again, but throwing Anna on top of Hans.

“This is awkward” Anna said. “Not your awkward, but just we’re-I’m awkward. You’re gorgeous. Wait what!”

They got up “I’d like to formally apologize for hitting the Princess of Arendelle with my horse,” Hans said “and for every moment after.”

“No, n-no, It’s fine! I’m not that Princess. I mean if if you hit my sister Elsa it would be yeash, ‘cause you know.” She stepped out of the boat and said hello to Han’s horse. “But, lucky you it’s...it’s just me.”

“Just you?” Hans asked.

They stared into each others eyes for a minute before the sounds of bells reached Anna ears. “The bells! The Coronation! I...I better go. I have to go. Bye!” She ran in the direction of the castle. She waved to Hans, who waved back. Unfortunately so did his horse and he lifted the hoof holding down the boat.

“Oh no” The boat fell into the water and capsized

  
  
  



End file.
